Deeper Than the Deepest Ocean
by RadicaldreamerKid
Summary: A S+K story. It's one odd and bad day but it's outcome is worth it. Especially for Serge and Kid. Please R+R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Chrono Cross and have no right to it so I wouldn't  
be the person to sue.   
Warning: *spoilers* I am not exactly a person to watch out for something like that. so I'm sure there  
are spoilers. *Serge/Kid* I'm a Serge/Kid writer so if you don't like them together don't even  
bother looking at the stories written by me. that's the warnings.   
Please R+R!  
  
Deeper Than the Deepest Ocean  
By: RadicalDreamer_Kid  
  
"There's Terra Tower, mate," said Kid pointing at the large flying structure that had once  
been the Sky Dragon Isle.  
Serge who was busy tying some bait to the line of his fishing pole looked over at her.   
She sat down next to him. They were the only two on the small boat. The only two on the  
ocean even. Kid dangled her legs over the edge of the boat.   
"Sometimes I wish there would be some more excitment around here," commented Kid.  
"With you around I have all the entertainment I need," responded Serge.  
Kid grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment," replied Kid.  
"I meant it as one," said Serge. He cast the fishing line out and sat the next to him ready  
for any bites.   
"I just don't understand it mate. We're here fishing while the Termina Festival is going  
on," said Kid. She held the dagger out to where the sun made it gleam.   
Serge smiled. "Poor Kid. she has to be on this boring fishing trip while her boyfriend,  
Korcha, is enjoying the festival," joked Serge.  
Kid gave him an angered glare. "You know I have nothing to deal with Korcha. He is   
especially not my boyfriend unless you want your arse kicked."  
Serge grabbed the girl's hand. "I dare you," said Serge with an evil grin.  
Kid hit him in the shoulder. "No way. It would be a waste of my time. Besides I want you  
to make it to the festival when we go after we're done here. Then I'll kick your arse," replied Kid.  
"Maybe I'll go with Leena instead then," said Serge.  
Kid looked away from him. Even though it was only a joke it still sent a pain to her heart.  
Serge was the first guy she fell really deep for. Deep in love, anyway. She loved the blue-haired and  
blue-eyed teen with all her heart. Lynx had both hurt them yet made her relize just how much she  
loved Serge. Unfortunately the powerful force of care was used and abused when Lynx and Serge   
switched bodies. Lynx who was in Serge's body could use her emotions to control and destroy   
Serge in Lynx's body.   
".......Kid........," Kid turned to see Serge who just said her name. He now looked   
concerned. "You okay?" asked Serge. Concern now showing in his voice and his deep-blue eyes.  
Kid nodded and was silent for a moment. "Serge......Have you ever thought about.....us.  
I mean have you ever seen a person as someone who is a really great friend. But you think you   
might want them as more," said Kid.  
Serge looked up at the sky. "Yeah. I think I understand, somewhat, of what you are saying  
but in a way........."   
Kid finished for him," Not. Sometimes feelings are the hardest to understand."  
"I'd understand that," replied Serge. He kept looking over at her with loving glances.  
Serge did understand. He felt something strong with Kid. He had thoughts that it could  
be love. But what if it wasn't. Then he'd ruin his friendship with Kid that he had and that was   
something he would not want to face. Even after Lynx turned Kid against Serge he still felt a strong  
attraction to her. How could he not? Kid was the one who made him feel like there was something  
worth living for when things got bad.   
Serge looked off into the sea. The first moments in Lynx's body he was pained the others  
coming towards him. Kid looked deadly towards him. When they fought he felt a shock of hurt in his  
heart as Kid had attacked or he fought back just trying to survive. When the team fell Serge in   
Lynx's body walked over to the body of his actual self. Kid started to get up and he turned towards  
her. She stumbled towards him. Just as she neared him he tried to catch her only to be stabbed by   
her and they both fell.   
"Mate...I say we head to Termina," said Kid. Serge exited his thoughts.  
"Yeah. You're right," replied Serge. He pulled the fishing pole in just in time to feel a tug  
on it. "Hey! Looks like someone is hungry."  
"It's late. Let's haul the bugger in," said Kid.  
Serge was trying to reel it in. Sweat poured down his forehead as he pulled harder.   
"This one's a strong one," said Serge.  
"The bugger's that strong. Oi, I'll help," cried Kid.  
Serge felt her slender arms wrap around his waist. Both of them pulled and tried to reel   
in the fish. Serge felt himself losing strength while she was as close to him as she was. They finally  
saw the animals head. Sure enough it was large. Even worse though was the fact that it was one  
angered giant squid. A very big one.   
"Oh crap. Kid we're in deep trouble," said Serge.  
"No way, Sherlock. There's just a mad, steamed squid with a hook in him. that's all,"   
replied Kid sarcasticly.  
Serge let go of the fishing pole. They both laid back in the boat as the giant squid   
disappeared underwater. Serge grasped for Kid. She was there on the side. Everything was silent  
until the boat was tipped over. Serge and Kid fell into the water. Serge came up to the surface his   
hair now matted. He looked around frantically.   
"KID! KID! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Serge.  
He felt a hand cover his mouth. Then the gentle whisper of Kid," Shh. I'm sure the fish  
would just love to hear that in the words,'dinner's served."   
Kid took her hand off his mouth then swam over to the boat. With Serge's help they   
flipped it right side up. She climbed in followed by Serge. Both soaking wet.  
"Well. I was right it was big," said Serge.  
"Oi. Stop being right," replied Kid.  
Large ripples of waves came again as the large squid came to the surface again. Serge   
and Kid both stared at the animal.  
"Let's get out of here, mate," whispered Kid.  
"I couldn't agree more," replied Serge back in a whisper.  
Just as Serge reached for the motor of the boat the squid did something unexpected. It  
lashed out with one of its tenticles.  
"SERGE!!!!!!!" yelled Kid as she saw what the squid was going to do. With that on her  
mind she went forward.   
Serge didn't have time to react as the squid lashed out. Serge shut his eyes prepared   
for pain but it didn't come. Instead he saw Kid go flying past him.  
"KID!!!!!!!" cried Serge.  
The beast lowered itself into the water as Serge jumped in after the unconcious Kid.  
Kid began to sink but Serge caught her. Serge felt something tugging on her and attempted   
to kick it away to pull Kid away from it. The tenticle didn't give up. Serge had enough and used  
his element photon beam hitting the creature below the water.  
He heard it cry out and it loosened on Kid. Serge pulled himself and Kid to the boat  
quickly. Putting her in there gently he hurried into the boat and started it up. Not waiting another  
second he headed to Guldove.   
On the way he checked on Kid's pulse. She was just knocked out for now but he just   
wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with her. He could never forgive himself if she was  
somehow poisoned again. Not after almost losing her the first time with hydra poisoning. He   
didn't make dicisions as quickly then but as she became more and more important to him  
he quickened his dicision making on her health.  
"Kid. I'm sorry. Why does this have to happen to you? Why? I won't let anything happen  
to you Kid. Even if you can't hear me right now I'll make sure you hear the words of my heart. I  
will I promise," said Serge holding the girl's unconcious hand.  
A little further from Guldove Serge heard and felt a slight stirring on the boat. He turned   
to see Kid's blue eyes open and looking at him.  
"I thought we were going to Termina, mate," said Kid smiling at him.  
"We will. After I'm sure you're alright," replied Serge smiling back.  
"What happened? I remember the bugger trying to whip ya and........"  
Serge interupted," you ran in front of me getting yourself knocked out by the squid. You   
fell into the water and I went after you, my heroine."  
Kid blushed. "I had too," was all Kid said.  
"Well, thanks anyway, Kid. I owe you so much and I.......," Serge was silent after that.  
Kid grinned. "How about I get the first choice of where to go in Termina?" questioned  
Kid. /Or how about I get you?/ thought Kid.  
"Deal," said Serge squeezing her hand gently.  
They went into Guldove. Kid had no poisoning and amazingly no broken bones. Just   
a few bruises. Serge and her ran into Korcha obviously back from the festival just as they were  
going to head there.  
"Hey what'cha doing with my wife-to-be?" questioned Korcha. Serge still had Kid's hand  
in his. Korcha liked Serge but was jealous of how Kid paid her attention to Serge and how he paid  
her all the attention.  
"Absolutely nothing. You can take her if you want," joked Serge. /She's with me Korcha  
and depending on her choices I will not give her up./ thought Serge.  
"That's it. Both of your arses are signed up to be kicked to the moons," said Kid pulling   
her hand away from Serge.  
Both Serge and Korcha were laughing. Kid did her best to look angry but joined them   
in the laugh.  
Serge finally was calmed. He saw two fimiliar forms walking towards them.   
"Hey it's Glenn and Orhla," said Serge.  
Kid and Korcha turned towards where Serge was looking. Sure enough Glenn and   
Orhla were walking towards the group. Orhla's head lay on Glenn's shoulder as he walked.  
Glenn looked up to see Serge, Kid, and Korcha. "Hey funny seeing you here Serge,"  
greeted Glenn. Orhla lifted her head off his shoulder and gave them a smile.  
"So what's up guys and gals," said Orhla.  
Serge shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a fishing trip gone wrong," replied Serge.  
"We'll be heading to Termina in a while," said Kid.  
"Really? Hope you weren't planning on using Korcha's boat because we have it booked,"  
said Glenn.  
"Nah. Kid and me have our own boat," responded Serge.  
"Oh really. The boat of love, right," joked Orhla.  
Both Serge and Kid blushed. However after Kid relized this she looked like she was going   
to strangle Glenn and Orhla.  
"I ought to send you two to the romantic cosmos," said Kid.  
"Let's go," said Korcha. He felt lonely having the pairs joke about each other and him  
not having one to be joked about with.  
The others followed. Serge let Kid on their boat first and followed. Orhla, Glenn, and   
Korcha got on their boat. Both boats heading to Termina. They shored a little ways from Termina   
and Korcha walked ahead with Glenn and Orhla. Serge and Kid trailed behind. Serge wanted to have   
some time alone with Kid so he stayed slow pace and as he predicted Kid did the same.   
"Kid. Are you going to stay the night in Termina?" asked Serge.  
"Depends," came Kid's reply.  
"On what?" questioned Serge.  
Almost on instinct Kid leaned her head on Serge's shoulder. "If you are, of course.   
Remember, mate, I'm stuck with you,"replied Kid.  
Serge grinned. Also amazed Kid's head was now on his shoulder. Serge slipped his arm  
around Kid's shoulder without even relizing it.  
"Still with ze dog I see."  
"Oh no," muttered Serge.  
Harle jumped down from her branch in a nearby tree. "Did ze Serge miss moi, and dream  
of her," questioned Harle.  
"Back off you clown. You're supposed to be dead," cried Kid.  
"Moi is? Zat will happen once ze dog iz gone," replied Harle.  
Kid pulled out her dagger and Harle prepared herself for the battle. Kid struck first   
sending lightning quick slashes over Harle. They just passed through. Serge didn't have his   
swallow so he couldn't join in unless he absolutely needed.  
"What?" questioned Kid as the dagger never touched the skin.  
"Moi's turn," said Harle throwing cards at Kid. They made contact. Serge gritted his teeth  
he wanted to join and help Kid.   
Something was different. This wasn't Harle. She did vanish being the seventh dragon.  
That and she wasn't lilable for physical hurt. Serge felt there was something really wrong. Kid  
was badly weakened to the point of her leaning down on her knees.  
"Now to finish zes off," said Harle using a dark element. The high-level black would  
kill Kid if it did hit its target.   
Serge clenched his fists tight. He could live through it but there was no way Kid would   
survive it. Serge ran forward and pushed Kid out of the way. The element hit him and it hurt.   
"Mon ami," shouted Harle.   
Kid was enraged and used her Hotshot technique. Harle had lost concentration and   
was hit by it. Harle disappeared seconds later turning into the cat shadow.  
"Still haunting me...............Serge, are you alright?" asked Kid walking over to him.   
She casts a Heal All on both of them.  
"Are you?" asked Serge standing up and pulling her with him.  
"I asked you first, mate," replied Kid.  
Serge nodded.   
"Thanks to you I'm fine," said Kid.  
"It's nothing compared to what I owe you. I also can't stand to see you hurt," said  
Serge. Kid was surprised by the words but walked forward.  
"Let's catch up to them," said Kid.   
"Let's," replied Serge. He grabbed her hand and the two ran to catch up to the   
three that were now already in Termina.  
Serge and Kid arrived in Termina within moments. Serge stopped at the inn.  
"We better reserve some rooms then go further into Termina," said Serge.  
"Why not just get one, mate?" asked Kid.  
"Well, I......uh.....that is,........Oh, why not?" studdered Serge.  
Kid saw him blushing. She laughed," There's only two rooms remember. With three  
or four beds each."  
"Oh yeah," replied Serge.   
They went in the inn and up to the counter. the lady who owned the inn looked up.  
"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers," greeted the lady.  
"You've got rooms left, right?" questioned Kid.  
The lady nodded. she smiled. "Only one though."  
"Wait a minute! Don't you have only two?" asked Serge.  
"Nope. We made several seperate rooms. You must have not noticed the building is   
taller than it used to be," said the inn lady.   
Serge shook his head. "Obviously not," replied Serge.  
"We'll take it," said Kid. They put some gold on the counter and the inn lady handed   
them the room key. Numbers were now placed on the keys that matched the doors they   
belonged too.  
Serge and Kid walked back out and into the festival.   
"Oi, mate. That looks fun," said Kid.   
Serge while looking at the large komodo shell necklace turned towards what she was  
refering to. There was a dagger throwing game and next to it was a small casino.  
"Let's head that way then," said Serge.  
Kid ran to the dagger game. Easily winning prizes. She got bored quickly.  
Both Serge and her went to the casino. After spending a little bit of money there they went to   
the magical dreamers concert.   
They sat in the third row in the middle. They didn't relize at first who they were sitting   
behind. There was Norris and Leena.  
"This is so great Norris. Just you and me," said Leena.  
Norris kissed her forehead. "Of course. Who else would be here?" questioned Norris. They  
must not have noticed either.  
Kid decided to disturb and said," We're here."  
Leena turned her head to see Kid and Serge. Her eyes widened and she blushed.   
Norris just as surprised grinned.  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Norris.  
"Anybody else?" asked Leena looking around.  
Six voices answered her," Yeah."  
Serge, Kid, Norris, and Leena turned to look. Coming towards them was Glenn, Orhla,  
Korcha, Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy.  
"Oi. Hey there mates," said Kid grinning towards them.  
"Isn't that Serge for you?" questioned Karsh.  
Kid turned red of both anger and embaressment. "You want you're arse kicked?"  
Karsh shook his head. The whole group sat down. Some with Leena and Norris then  
some with Serge and Kid.  
"Are you two like together like yet," asked Marcy looking towards Serge and Kid. Over  
the chair with her arms folded.  
Serge blushed. Kid just smiled. She leaned against Serge. /Everyone is putting  
us together anyway. So why not?/ thought Kid.  
"Hehe. You two might want to just hurry it up. You know none of us will leave you alone  
until you do," said Glenn.  
"Shut up already," cried Norris.  
The concert went on with the magical dreamer main song 'The Wind, the Stars, the Sea'  
then with a song of the heart 'Reminisence: Feelings Not Erased.' The   
second one made most of the couples start crying but Kid just laughed and Serge along with her.  
It did make a hit to their hearts but Serge and Kid found no reason to cry because it was the   
truth for them.  
As the concert ended. People began to go home because of the time being midnight.  
Some went to their room in the hotel. This included Serge and Kid. They went to their room and  
went inside. The room was large and had everything a nice hotel could have. There was even a  
balcony outside the large windows. Moonlight came through.  
"This is a room I'd steal if I could," said Kid.  
Serge laughed. "And to think it was the last one. I think she kept it for one of the heros  
of the world."  
"I'm saving the world and time more often then mate," said Kid.  
Serge yawned. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed.....never mind I'll be sleeping on the floor,"  
said Serge relizing there was only one bed.  
"Why on the floor mate?" asked Kid.   
Serge turned red. "You know what people will think if we both sleep on one bed," said  
Serge. Kid shrugged.  
"So what? They think what they want," replied Kid.  
"I can't. I mean....."  
Kid shook her head and grinned. "Friends can share a bed too Serge. It's not like we  
have to do THAT," said Kid.  
"Sorry......," Serge didn't get to finish as Kid pushed him down onto the bed.   
"It's not going to kill you to sleep on the bed," said Kid.  
Serge finally gave in. "Fine. I know neither of us are going to hear the end of it."  
"I'm going to the bathroom first," said Kid. She disappeared behind the bathroom door  
attached to the bedroom.  
Serge got into the covers. /Kid's right. Who cares what they think? They already have  
us noted as lovers. I'll tell her tomorrow how I feel for her./ thought Serge.  
Kid walked back into the room and got into bed her back towards Serge. "Good night,  
mate," said Kid shutting her eyes.   
"Good night, Kid," replied Serge. Both of them fell asleep.  
Serge awoke. It was still in the very early morning. He felt behind him. He sat up   
startled when he found no Kid. He jumped out of the bed and was about to walk out the door  
when he looked out the large bedroom doors leading to the balcony. There was Kid standing   
there. Leaning against the rails.  
Serge walked over to the window and slid them open. Kid turned and gave him a   
gentle smile.  
"You up too, mate?" asked Kid.  
Serge nodded. "What are you doing out here in this cold?" questioned Serge. He   
wrapped a jacket around her that he wore that day after the squid attack.   
Kid gave him a kiss on the cheek. Something she would have never done with another.  
"Thanks Serge. For everything," said Kid.  
"No problem. Today was a hard one on both of us," said Serge.  
He gave her a smile and she returned a grin.  
"It was also one of the best," said Kid.  
Serge replied," I guess. I did enjoy spending it with you, Kid."  
"Me too," responded Kid. "Beautiful night. Isn't it? I know that isn't something I would  
normally say but oh well. It's how I feel about it and I decided I'm going to speak out about my  
feelings around you."  
/Speak out feelings. That's what I should do./ thought Serge.  
"Serge I......I.....," Kid tried to say it but she just couldn't.   
Serge slipped his arms around her from behind. He then whispered into her ear,"Kid..  
I lo....love you. More than anything."  
Kid was surprised. She was happy though. "You wanna know something?" asked Kid.  
Serge was about to let go. She then said something that made him just put them back  
around her.  
"I'll kick your arse if you let go of me, lover," said Kid. She finished saying," I love ya  
too, Serge. My best friend and more."  
Serge kissed her neck. She turned around in his arms causing him to stop. Kid looked into  
the deep blue eyes of Serge while he looked into the blue eyes of Kid. Both looking deeper into  
each other than you can in the ocean.   
"One more thing mate. Now you have more than just the moons to kiss," said Kid.  
Serge laughed and his lips touched her own. Kid never thought she would be in the  
arms of someone kissing them with passion but now she was in Serge's arms and feeling Serge's  
own breath and lips. Serge never thought he'd get the desireable but none reachable Kid. Or at  
least before he knew they're feelings ran deeper than the deepest ocean.  
  
~`The End`~  
  
  



End file.
